Marvellous Target
by Taraufi Cho
Summary: Ketika seorang mafia dipertemukan dengan seorang agent FBI. Bagaimana romansa cinta mereka? Dapatkah pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan?/ KyuMin Fanfictions/ Genderswitch/ Republish
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **Marvellous Target**

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T – Untuk sementara (-_-)

Genre : Romance, action

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

**.**

**.**

**~Story Begin~**

**.**

**.**

_**New York, USA**_

_**10 October'12**_

_**09.00 a.m**_

_**.**_

Seorang yeoja kini terlihat fokus pada papan kayu yang terdapat buah apel merah diatasnya. Papan kayu itu berdiri tegak sejauh kurang lebih 15 meter dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Kedua tangannya terjulur kedepan dengan sebuah senjata api yang tergenggam erat oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah dirasa posisi untuk menembaknya tepat, yeoja itu mulai menutup salah satu matanya. Ditekannya pelatuk tersebut dengan gerakan perlahan, ia kemudian menghitung mundur dalam hati. 3…2…1…

"Duarrrr…"

VOILA! Peluru tersebut meluncur dengan sempurna dan menembus tepat di badan buah manis berwarna merah tersebut yang menyebabkan buah itu langsung jatuh tak berdaya di atas tanah karena tidak kuat untuk menahan peluru yang kecepatannya tidak lebih dari satu detik. Yeoja itu tersenyum puas ketika lagi-lagi bidikannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Ia lalu memandang remeh pada peluru yang berada ditangan kirinya itu. Kapan sih ia gagal dalam urusan tembak-menembak sasaran? Pikirnya.

"Wow, sepertinya kemampuan membidikmu meningkat pesat dari hari ke hari." celetuk seorang yeoja dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada, tak lupa dengan "gummy smile" khas miliknya yang membuat yeoja itu cukup dikenal.

"Yeah, dan itu menyebabkan aku bosan, Hyuk." Jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Oh, come on Lee Sungmin, kau harusnya bangga akan kemampuanmu itu. Aku saja yang sudah cukup lama bergabung dan berlatih ditempat ini terkadang bidikanku masih saja meleset, tetapi kau yang baru saja bergabung malah sudah mahir dalam menggunakan senapan. Dan yang membuatku kagum, bidikanmu selalu mengenai sasaran. Sejauh apapun sasaran itu." Seru yeoja yang dipanggil Hyuk itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, kau ingat ketika pelatihan yang diadakan dua minggu yang lalu itu? Kau bahkan bisa menembak sasaran yang bahkan jauhnya hingga 30 meter. Seharusnya hal itu membuatmu dimasukkan dalam "Guinness Book of Record", kau tahu?" Tambah yeoja itu dengan berapi-api.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Lee Sungmin itu hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan sahabatnya itu. 'Dia hanya salah seorang fans terberatku, makannya ia sangat iri denganku' fikirnya dengan percaya diri.

"Terserah apa katamu saja, Nona Lee Hyuk Jae!" seru yeoja itu sambil membalikkan badannya, berniat menghindari yeoja yang menurutnya hyperaktif itu.

Ketika melihat orang yang sedang diajaknya berbicara itu malah membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan refleks Hyuk langsung mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang. "Hey, Hey, apa kau sudah mendengar tentang organisasi mafia di Korea Selatan itu?" Tanyanya.

"Mafia? Korea Selatan?" tanya yeoja bertubuh mungil itu sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Yeah, K-Line137. Apa kau belum mendengarnya? Kudengar nama organisasi itu sedang menjadi buah bibir di Korea saat ini."

"Memang oganisasi itu sangat berpengaruh di Korea?" tanya Sungmin lagi, merasa mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraannya kali ini. Ya, yeoja itu akan sangat bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut sebuah kasus yang sulit untuk ditangani. Ia seolah-olah menjadi SPY atau detektif yang seakan mencoba untuk menyusun sebuah puzzle yang sangat membingungkan. Dan menurutnya itu merupakan suatu tindakan yang keren. Tetapi yang menjadi masalahnya kasus tersebut terjadi di Korea Selatan, dan sungguh demi apapun ia sangat membenci negara itu.

"K-Line137. Organisasi mafia yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea. Organisasi ini melakukan transaksi penyelundupan senjata-senjata ilegal ke luar negeri maupun dalam negeri. Organisasi ini terbilang cukup rapi dalam menjalankan usahanya. Bahkan organisasi ini dapat membuat FKI tidak mempunyai bukti yang cukup kuat untuk bisa meringkus anggota-anggotanya. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan organisasi tersebut secara tidak langsung ikut andil dalam memajukan perekonomian Korea Selatan. Meskipun tetap saja itu adalah hal yang menentang hukum, tetapi menurutku masih bisa dimaafkan selama masih memberi sedikit keuntungan untuk Korea. Tetapi…" Hyuk terlihat menghela nafasnya. Merasa prihatin dengan apa yang kini dialami oleh negara kelahirannya. "Sekarang K-Line137 melebarkan sayapnya dengan melakukan perdagangan obat-obatan terlarang. Dan itu sudah melewati batas dan tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang di awal jika organisasi ini cukup rapi dalam menjalankan usahanya sehingga pemerintah Korea Selatan tidak bisa gegabah dalam mengambil suatu tindakan."

Lee Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia paham dengan apa yang kini tengah melanda negara Korea Selatan yang sebenarnya menjadi negara kelahirannya.

"Nona Lee Sungmin, Anda dipanggil oleh untuk segera keruangannya." Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit pucat menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"Ah, thanks Daniel." Kata Sungmin dengan memberikan lengkungan sabit yang tercetak di bibirnya kepada pria yang dipanggil Daniel itu yang membuat pria tanpa sadar ikut membalas senyumannya.

"Hey, bisa tidak kau berhenti untuk tebar pesona pada pria-pria tampan?" Bisik Hyuk pada Sungmin dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Wae? Kau iri padaku eoh?" Balas Sungmin dengan nada tak kalah sinis lalu melangkahkan kakinya menemui seseorang yang dipanggil itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah dengar tentang K-Line137?" Tanya pada Sungmin ketika gadis itu berada diruangannya.

"Yeah, organisasi mafia yang menjalankan usaha ilegalnya dengan cukup rapi." Jawab Sungmin cuek.

"Kau tahu pihak pemerintah Korea bahkan meminta bantuan dari pihak kita untuk menangani kasus ini. K-Line137 adalah salah satu organisasi mafia di Korea yang pergerakannya sangat kasat mata. Sangat susah untuk mendapatkan bukti perdagangan ilegal yang dilakukan mereka. Bahkan para spy terhebat sekalipun tidak ada yang berhasil mendapatkan satu titik terang. Maka dari itu untuk saat ini aku mempercayakan kasus ini padamu, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika pria berkepala lima yang masih terlihat muda diusianya itu mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya ambigu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebagai orang yang selama 15 tahun ini merawatmu, aku sangat mengetahui kemampuanmu. Dan aku rasa kau sudah mempunyai bekal yang cukup untuk terjun langsung dalam menangani kasus yang terjadi di negara kelahiranmu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi terus-menerus dari kenyataan Sungmin-ah. Dan kurasa sudah saatnya untuk kau kembali."

Sungmin perlahan-lahan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ketua FBI(Federal Bureau of Investigation) yang juga merangkap sebagai ayah angkatnya itu. Ayolah, bahkan ayahnya itu tahu dengan jelas alasan Sungmin membenci negara beribukota Seoul tersebut. "No Dad. Kau bahkan sangat mengerti apa alasanku." Tolak Sungmin dengan tegas.

"FKI(Federal Korean of Investigation) sangat membutuhkan bantuan kita sayang. Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk negara kelahiranmu, Setidaknya lakukan ini untuk Daddy." Tutur dengan nada memohon. Dan sudah tahu dengan pasti jika puteri kecilnya itu tidak akan sanggup untuk menolak keinginannya.

"Jadi kau menjadikan aku umpan untuk mendapatkan mereka?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Please, Darling. Kalau kau masih ingat negara itu juga negara dimana Daddy dilahirkan." Jawab sambil memasang wajah penuh harapnya.

"Hah~Baiklah aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Dad." Untuk kali ini Sungmin kalah. Aneh! padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Daddy-nya tidak pernah memintanya untuk menangani sebuah kasus. Mr. Jordan sangat menyayangi sugmin meskipun Sungmin bukan anak kandungnya. Dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin. Karena alasan itulah yang membuat tidak pernah menyuruh sungmin untuk terjun langsung dalam menyelesaikan suatu kasus. Semudah apapun kasus tersebut. Meskipun pada kenyataannya selain memiliki otak yang cerdas, Sungmin juga sudah dibekali olehnya tentang pengetahuan seperti menjadi mata-mata yang baik, memegang senjata dengan benar, menghadapi penjahat, jurus martial arts dan masih banyak lagi yang ia pelajari sejak ia masih berumur lima tahun. Maka dari itu ketika Sungmin memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dalam organisasi rahasia pusat di negara "Paman Sam" satu bulan yang lalu tersebut, Sungmin sudah sangat ahli dengan tekhnik-tekhnik yang dipelajari disana.

Apa mungkin masalah ini memang serumit itu? Fikir sungmin. Tapi hey, jika difikir-fikir lagi dia ini wanita. Apa Daddy-nya itu tidak memikirkan bagaimana nanti keadaan puterinya ketika menghadapi para "Mafia Berkelas" itu? Astaga~memikirkan semua itu membuat Sungmin merasa bahwa ia seperti seonggok daging yang siap dilemparkan ke mulut berekor-ekor buaya yang kelaparan.

**.**

**.**

***** Marvellous Target *****

**.**

**.**

_**FKI Office, Seoul, South Korea**_

_**11 October'12**_

_**01.47 p.m**_

_**. **_

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada pihak FBI yang mengirimkan beberapa anggotanya untuk membantu Korea Selatan. Dan kami merasa sangat terhormat ketika tahu bahwa puteri dari pemimpin FBI sendirilah yang turun tangan secara langsung untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini." tutur Shin Dong Hae sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangan ketua FKI itu. Ya, setelah mendapat perintah dari ayahnya untuk kembali ke negara kelahirannya dan menangani kasus mafia tersebut, Sungmin tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu sehingga langsung terbang ke Korea esok harinya.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Shin Dong-ssi dan terima kasih telah menyambut kami dengan baik." Jawab Sungmin sambil membalas senyuman pria bertubuh gempal tersebut. "Jadi kita harus memulai rencana kita darimana?" tanya Sungmin to the point, Sungmin berfikir jika lebih cepat menyelesaikan kasus ini maka akan lebih baik. Dan ia juga tidak nyaman jika harus berada dinegara ini terlalu lama.

"Begini, yang kudengar K-Line137 dipimpin oleh seorang pria yang sangat jenius. Marcus Cho. Ia adalah pria lulusan Harvard University diumurnya yang bahkan menginjak 18 tahun. Dan dia memiliki bakat yang tak biasa, membuat dan memodifikasi senjata api, bahkan yang kudengar terakhir kali dia membuat senjata api yang kecepatannya kurang dari satu detik dan hanya bisa digunakan oleh seseorang yang suaranya telah terekam dalam benda itu." Jelas Shin Dong panjang lebar.

"Tapi sayang sekali sulit untuk menangkap pria itu. Kudengar ia adalah pria yang gemar bersosialisasi dengan rakyat bawah. Pribadinya yang santun, berwibawa dan Down To Earth itu membuat kami kasulitan untuk menemukan bukti. Jadi kuharap dengan dibantu oleh pihak FBI, paling tidak kami menemukan satu titik terang dalam kasus ini." Tambahnya sambil menatap Sungmin dan Hyukjae penuh harap.

"Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membantu kalian, lagipula aku tidak menampik kenyataan jika Korea Selatan adalah negara kelahiranku. Meskipun aku mempunyai kenangan pahit di negara ini." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sangat mengerti Sungmin-ssi, bahkan aku juga mengetahui alasan mengapa kau sangat membenci negara ini. Oh ya, kudengar K-Line137 akan melakukan transaksi di sebuah bar malam ini. Mungkin kita bisa memulai rencana kita dari sana, bagaimana?" Tanya Shin Dong.

"Baik. Dan aku siap menjadi umpannya." Jawab Sungmin dengan yakin. Kasus ini adalah kasus pertama yang dipercayakan ayahnya padanya jadi ia harus melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin. Lagipula ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh gadis yang mempunyai sepasang "Foxy Eyes" itu. Dimana ia ikut turun tangan langsung dalam menangani sebuah kasus.

"Kau yakin Sungmin-ah dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ini seorang wanita." Hyuk yang sedari tadi membungkam mulutnya mulai angkat bicara. Meskipun Sungmin dan Hyuk seringkali terlihat tidak pernah akur, tetapi Hyuk sangat menyayangi Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Hyuk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja Hyuk, kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawabnya mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

**Tok… tok… tok… **

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuat pandangan ketiga orang yang berada diruangan tersebut sontak langsung mengarah ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria tampan dengan senyuman manisnya muncul dari balik pintu. Pria tersebut lalu menunduk hormat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Nah, Nona Lee perkenalkan dia Lee Donghae. Dia salah satu orang kepercayaanku. Dan aku menyuruhnya untuk menemanimu dalam menangani kasus ini." Jelas Shin Dong. Pria itu menatap sekilas ke arah Sungmin lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Anyeong Donghae-ssi, kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

_**Deg~**_

Untuk pertama kalinya, dengan hanya melihat tarikan dikedua sudut bibir seorang gadis mampu membuat jantung seorang Lee Donghae berdetak dengan tidak karuan. Dan mengapa gadis itu bisa mempunyai senyuman malaikat seperti itu? Dan wajah sepolos bayi itu, astaga~ sepertinya tuhan memang sedang dalam kondisi yang benar-benar baik ketika menciptakan gadis itu, fikir Donghae. Oh ayolah, apa yang terjadi padamu Lee Donghae? Terpesona-kah? "Ne, kuharap juga seperti itu." jawab Donghae berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya.

**.**

**.**

***** Marvellous Target *****

**.**

**.**

_**Joy's Café, Seoul, South Korea**_

_**11 October'12**_

_**09.15 p.m**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah tempat. Alunan musik cukup memekakkan telinga yang kini tengah dimainkan dua orang Disk Jockey diujung ruangan serta lampu disko yang berkelap-kelip langsung menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki tempat tersebut. Mata foxy-nya bergerak liar menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang kebanyakan diisi dengan sepasang makhluk berbeda gender yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Berciuman, berlenggak-lenggok dengan gerakan erotis di atas lantai dansa, bahkan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh-pun ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan gadis mungil tersebut.

Sungmin saat ini tampil anggun dengan gaun hitam diatas lututnya. Gaun tersebut menempel dengan pas ditubuh mungilnya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang bak jam pasir. Kulit seputih susunya yang kontras dengan gaun yang ia pakai membuat ia tampak lebih bersinar dan mencolok dari pengunjung lain apalagi kini ia berada disebuah tempat dengan penerangan yang minim. Dan itu menimbulkan tatapan lapar dari para pria hidung belang yang memang saat ini sedang mencari mangsa untuk diterkamnya. Tetapi sepasang foxy eyes tajam serta wajah datar gadis itu membuat para kaum adam tersebut berfikir dua kali untuk menjadikannya santapan malam ini.

Gadis yang mempunyai "Plump Lips" itu juga sudah mempersiapkan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk mendapatkan bukti dari kasus yang ditanganinya saat ini. Sebuah camera terpasang dengan indah pada anting yang bertengger di kedua telinganya. Kamera tersebut sudah menyala dengan otomatis. Sebuah alat perekam suara juga terpasang di balik gaun dibagian dadanya.

Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk kosong yang berada di sudut kanan ruangan. Ia mengamati satu per satu orang yang berada ditempat tersebut. Dan matanya menemukannya! Seorang pria berjas hitam terlihat bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya saat ini. Matanya terus saja mengamati sekelilingnya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Beberapa kali pula ia terlihat menempelkan handphone berwarna hitam ketelinganya dan berbicara dengan serius dengan seseorang yang menelfonnya. Dan Sungmin sangat mengenali wajah pria itu. Shim Changmin. Salah satu anggota K-Line137.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan ditempat ini sajangnim. Tidak, pelanggan kita belum datang. Baik saya akan menghubungi anda lagi." Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar percakapan Changmin dengan orang yang menelfonnya. Sesuatu terlintas difikiran sungmin, siapa sebenarnya orang yang dipanggil 'sajangnim' oleh Changmin itu? Marcus Cho-kah?

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya duduk dihadapan Shim Changmin yang membuat sungmin langsung memicingkan matanya berusaha memperjelas pandangannya ditengah kegelapan ruangan yang menyelimutinya. Matanya terus mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan kedua pria dihadapannya. Kedua pria itu sepertinya terlihat sangat terburu-buru, terbukti ketika mereka kini langsung saling menukarkan tas hitam berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di genggaman mereka dan Sungmin sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di masing-masing tas. Kedua pria tersebut berjabat tangan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan berlainan arah.

Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan jejak targetnya, Sungmin langsung bergegas mengikuti Changmin dari belakang. Mungkin karena Sungmin terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang berada di depannya, gadis itu tidak melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya…

**BRAKKK! **

Sungmin tidak sengaja menabrak seorang waiter yang berjalan dari arah samping kanannya sehingga menyebabkan gelas yang dibawa oleh pelayan pria itu pecah seketika dan sebagian airnya tumpah mengenai dress Sungmin.

"Maaf Nona, Saya tidak sengaja." Sesal pelayan itu, namun Sungmin tidak memperdulikannya. Yang saat ini berada dalam fikirannya hanya satu. Shim Changmin. Dan karena kecerobohannya, siluet tubuh namja itu kini sudah menghilang entah kemana.

SIAL! Umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Jika saja ia lebih berhati-hati, tentu saat ini ia sudah menemukan bukti untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya Nona," Sungmin tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf yang terlontar dari mulut waiter itu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan bar tersebut dan mencoba mencari sosok Changmin, meskipun sangat mustahil.

"SHIT!" Umpatnya cukup keras ketika ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Nona Lee!" Teriak seorang namja yang membuat Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Donghae-ssi!" gumamnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin datang ketempat ini bersama Donghae, namun karena tidak ingin dicurigai, apalagi wajah Dongahe sudah sangat familiar bagi organisasi mafia tersebut jadi Sungmin menyuruh Donghae untuk menunggu di mobil.

"Ayo cepat naik, dia belum jauh dari sini." Teriak Dongahe membuat Sungmin langsung bergegas memasuki Porsche berwarna merah metalik itu.

**.**

**.**

***** Marvellous Target *****

**.**

**.**

Lamborghini berwarna hitam terparkir dihalaman sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis modern yang cukup besar. Rumah tersebut berdiri angkuh ditengah-tengah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Shim Changmin keluar dari salah satu sisi mobil tersebut dengan membawa sebuah tas. Pria itu melihat sekitarnya sekilas. Setelah dirasa aman, ia langsung memasuki rumah tersebut.

Sementara disisi lain, Sungmin dan Dongahe terus saja memperhatikan pria bermarga Shim itu dari kejauhan.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. "Aku harus masuk." Ucapnya dengan yakin sambil melepas safety belt-nya.

"Tapi ini sangat berbahaya, Sungmin-ssi. Kau wanita. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam sana seorang diri." Tolak Donghae dengan tegas.

"Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini, Donghae-ssi dan kita sudah menemukan titik terang dari masalah ini. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja." tutur Sungmin sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang menurut Donghae senyum malaikat itu. Dan setelah ini tentu saja siapa yang berani menolak keputusan seorang Lee Sungmin?

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Aku akan menunggumu disini, berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Jawab Donghae. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas ke arah rumah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki rumah mewah itu. Sedikit tidak nyaman karena ia saat ini menggunakan high heels setinggi 8 cm sehingga menimbulkan suara ketukan yang mampu tertangkap oleh gendang telinga. Ia terlihat terus saja menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan ke belakang memastikan bahwa posisinya kali ini aman dan tidak menimbulkan satu kecurigaanpun.

Sungmin terus saja melangkahkan kakinya hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai di pintu utama rumah itu. Sedikit menarik nafasnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa takutnya, Ayolah, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah kasus pertama yang Sungmin tangani, apalagi musuh yang ia tangani saat ini bukanlah golongan penjahat kelas teri. Ia menghadapi para mafia yang menyelundupkan senjata-senjata ilegal. Dan bukan tidak mungkin juga jika mereka pasti menyimpan senjata-senjata yang canggih apalagi ditambah kenyataan jika ketua organisasi mereka adalah seorang "Gun Makers" yang sangat mengagumkan.

**Puk!**

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat dibahu Sungmin, refleks Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan…

"Hmmpppp…"

**.**

**.**

***** Marvellous Target *****

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan sepasang iris kecokelatannya, mencoba membiaskan cahaya yang berangsur-angsur masuk ke retina matanya. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan cukup besar dengan ia yang kini duduk disalah satu sofa besar berwarna baby blue. Sungmin memicingkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Arggghh!" Sungmin mengerang pelan ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya rasa pening langsung menyergap kepalanya, mungkin karena efek obat bius tadi.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah sadar?" Suara bass seorang pria langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Sungmin. Pria itu cukup tampan. Dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat, bibir penuhnya yang membuat Sungmin langsung berfikir yang tidak-tidak, rambut ikal kecoklatannya, tubuh proporsionalnya yang saat ini dibalut dengan setelan jas armani dan celana bahan yang sama-sama berwarna hitam membuatnya tampak seperti model-model yang terdapat di majalah-majalah. Tapi sepasang mata tajam itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin sedikit begidik. Misterius. Tipe pria yang membuat wanita manapun memikirkan seribu cara bahkan terlicik sekalipun untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak.

"Aku?" Pria itu sedikit terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah saat ini kau sedang mencariku? Kau tahu, suatu kehormatan bagimu dapat bertemu langsung denganku. Dan aku dengar kau puteri dari ketua FBI sekaligus anak emas FBI?" Tanya pria itu.

Sungmin sudah dapat menebak siapa pria dihadapannya kali ini. "Jadi kau sudah mengetahui tentangku? Dan kau menjebakku?" tanya gadis itu retoris. Astaga~ Pantas saja jika semua ini terlalu mudah, seharusnya ia sudah menyadari keganjilan ini dari awal. Rupanya K-Line137 memang sudah memasang jebakan dengan menggali sebuah lubang dari awal, dan dengan bodohnya ia malah menjatuhkan dirinya dilubang tersebut.

Sungmin mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Baiklah Tuan Marcus Cho yang terhormat, jangan kau fikir aku takut terhadapmu, dan asal kau tahu saja jika aku sudah tahu tentang dirimu dan organisasi mafia-mu itu." ucap Sungmin dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Pria yang dipanggil Marcus Cho itu dengan tangan yang terbenam disaku bajunya melangkah perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan berdiri dihadapan gadis itu. Mengulurkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu hingga membuat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, membuat gadis itu sedikit menarik wajahnya kebelakang.

Asal kalian tahu, K-Line137 adalah salah satu organisasi yang bisa dibilang sangat update tentang apapun. Bahkan ketika FBI mengirimkan beberapa anggotanya yang juga termasuk puteri pemimpin FBI itu sendiri ke Korea Selatanpun mereka tahu. Dan saat itulah Marcus mendengar tentang Lee Sungmin. Nama yang paling familiar diingatannya. Nama yang selalu ia simpan dengan rapi dimemori otaknya. Awalnya ia ragu, namun ketika Shim Changmin menyebut jika gadis itu adalah anak angkat pemimpin FBI, Kyuhun – nama korea Marcus – langsung yakin jika itu adalah dia, gadis kecilnya.

Oh~ Betapa pria itu sangat merindukan wajah ini selama bertahun-tahun. Wajah yang masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, Wajah yang mulus bersih tanpa cela, sepasang foxy eyes yang sedari dulu menjadi mata favoritnya, dan bibir mungil yang kini nampak semakin terlihat menggoda. Dan pria itu semakin membenamkan kedua tangannya, karena ada dorongan kuat yang menyuruhnya untuk memeluk bahkan mencium gadis itu sekarang juga. "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku, Nona Lee Sungmin? Kau bahkan baru mengenalku sekarang?" tanyanya disertai seringaiannya yang membuat Sungmin kesusahan untuk menelan air liurnya. Bukan karena takut. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi lebih kepada rasa gugup yang mendominasi tubuhnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin merasa gugup berada sedekat ini dengan seorang pria.

Sungmin terlihat menarik nafasnya. Dan itu menjadi suatu kesalahan baginya karena membuatnya dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh pria itu. Mint dan aroma pagi. Perpaduan keduanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan? Bukankah kau sedang mencari bukti tentang organisasiku? Anggap saja saat ini kita sedang melakukan simbiosis mutualisme." Pria itu sudah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang akan dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Cukup. Sudah cukup selama ini ia merindukan gadis itu. Sudah saatnya pria itu menarik sedekat mungkin gadis itu ke pelukannya dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mendekap gadisnya seerat mungkin, tidak membiarkan gadis itu pergi lagi dari kehidupannya. Ia tidak memikirkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya. yang ia tahu dengan kehadiran gadis itu saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi.

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Marcus kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin dan berhenti tepat di telinga sebelah kiri Sungmin. "Marry Me, menjadi istriku. Dan aku akan memberi apapun yang kau mau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Marvellous Target

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T to M ! Watch Out!

Genre : Romance, action

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

.

.

.

**~ Marvellous Target ~**

.

.

_**Sungmin's Apartement**_

_**Oct 13**__**TH**__** 12**_

_**08.15 AM**_

_**.**_

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu terlihat berlari-lari kecil diatas sebuah mesin Treadmill. Buliran-buliran keringat keluar secara perlahan-lahan dari pori-pori kulit gadis mungil tersebut yang membuat Hoodie big size berwarna pink itu terlihat sedikit basah. Nafasnya yang memburu tak karuan, serta detak jantungnya yang berdetak dalam tempo yang cukup cepat itu sepertinya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Terbukti dengan senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengikuti alunan melodi yang mengalun dari benda melengkung yang terdapat spons di bagian kanan dan kirinya yang kini tersambung dengan IPod berwarna pink yang berada disaku sebelah kanan hoodie-nya.

Ucapan namja bernama Marcus Cho dua hari yang lalu lebih mengganggu fikirannya. Yeah, siapa yang tidak terganggu jika tiba-tiba kau dilamar seorang namja yang baru kau kenal tidak lebih dari satu jam? Dan yang paling Sungmin tidak mengerti adalah, apa namja itu sudah gila? Berniat menikahinya tanpa ada rasa cinta sedikitpun. Bukankah pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral? Dan pria itu bermaksud bermain-main dengan hal yang dianggap sakral tersebut? Dan astaga… menikah? Bahkan kata itu saja tidak ada dalam kamus hidup Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa saja menolak tawaran bodoh itu, tapi ia juga harus berfikir ulang dan memikirkan baik-baik tentang "simbiosis mutualisme" yang dikatakan pria itu. Lagipula pria itu sendiri yang menawarkan akan memberi apapun yang Sungmin inginkan. Dan bukankah itu menjadi suatu tawaran yang menarik? Well, kasus tentang mafia yang menyelundupkan senjata terlarang atau apapun itu dapat dengan mudah terselesaikan, bukan?

Tapi entah mengapa Sungmin mencium keanehan akan rencana pria itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah banyak spy handal dan profesional mencoba menyelesaikan kasus ini, namun bagai mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami mereka bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan satu titik terang dalam kasus ini. Pria bernama Marcus Cho itu seperti belut yang sangat licin, bagai cheetah yang berlari terlampau cepat. Sulit sekali untuk menangkap pergerakannya. Dan anehnya dengan mudahnya pria itu menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sungmin? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?

Tetapi sekali lagi… menikah dengan Marcus Cho? Pria itu seperti replika malaikat yang mempunyai sifat semenggoda dan sememikat iblis yang bisa membuatnya mati secara perlahan-lahan. Salah satu organ vital yang bertugas memompa darah itu selalu berdentum dengan keras, menghentak dadanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Dan ia merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepak secara bersamaan diperutnya, menimbulkan sensasi geli namun menyenangkan ketika berada didekat pria itu. Dan dia merasa… seolah ia mengenal pria itu begitu lama. Merasa seolah ia begitu merindukan pria itu.

Berbicara tentang Marcus Cho, membuatnya mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan pria itu. Mengingat kembali sikap bodoh dan idiotnya ketika berada begitu dekat dengan si 'Target Mengagumkan' yang membuatnya begitu kelimpungan.

.

.

**-FlashBack-**

.

.

"_Marry Me, menjadi istriku. Dan aku akan memberi apapun yang kau mau." Tutur pria itu masih dengan seringaian yang terpatri dibibirnya._

_Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget dan dengan gerakan refleks ia langsung menarik tubuhnya kebelakang._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Teriak Sungmin tak percaya. Astaga… lelucon apa yang akan dimainkan pria itu._

"_Sayangnya aku bukanlah orang yang gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, maka aku harus mendapatkannya." Ujar Marcus ambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "… dan nona Lee aku tidak suka menerima penolakan." Sambungnya yang membuat Sungmin makin melebarkan mata bulatnya. _

"_Sayangnya aku tidak seperti budak-budakmu yang lainnya, tuan Marcus Cho. Aku tidak suka dipaksa oleh siapapun. Tidak terkecuali dirimu." Balas gadis itu tegas dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke wajah tampan Marcus._

_Marcus sedikit mendengus pelan. "Terserah. Aku hanya memberikan satu kesempatan padamu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika para spy-spy bodoh itu tidak mudah untuk menangkapku. Lagipula… banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Dan aku yakin kau akan menyesal melewatkan tawaran ini," Kata pria itu lagi yang membuat Sungmin sedikit bertanya-tanya._

_Tetapi kemudian Sungmin mendengus pelan. "Kau fikir aku akan percaya padamu? Tidak. Aku tetap tidak akan menerima tawaran bodohmu itu," _

"_Bagaimana jika hal itu menyangkut orang tuamu? Selama ini kau selalu bertanya-tanya siapa pembunuh orang tuamu kan?" balas Marcus lagi dengan seringaiannya yang terlihat menakutkan. Biarlah… biarlah jika nanti Sungmin akan membencinya setelah gadis itu mengetahui semuanya. Tidak apa asalkan hal itu membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Lagipula pria itu masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk meyakini Sungmin jika ia tidak sama dengannya. Ia berbeda…_

_Sungmin diam tak berkutik. Membicarakan orang tuanya membuat Sungmin membuka kembali kenangan pahit yang sudah tersimpan dengan rapat dimemori otaknya. Yah… dia memang sudah dari dulu ingin tahu siapa pembunuh orang tuanya. Atas dasar apa pembunuh itu membunuh orang tuanya? Apa salah orang tuanya?_

"_Aku memberimu waktu untuk berfikir. Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang, jika aku berkata aku menginginkanmu, maka kau harus menjadi milikku dan jangan berharap kau bisa lolos dariku." Tuturnya yang membuat Sungmin menahan nafas. Merasa pening mendengar rangkaian kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu yang sulit untuk dicerna oleh otaknya. _

_Marcus perlahan-lahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin, meminimalisir jarak diantara keduanya. Mengangkat dagu Sungmin perlahan-lahan dengan jari telunjuknya. " Karena secepat apapun kau mencoba untuk berlari dariku, maka secepat itu pula aku berlari mengejarmu dan ketika kau tertangkap… jangan berharap aku akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kau mengerti…" tutur pria itu dengan nada yang terdengar membahayakan bagi Sungmin. "… calon istriku?" tambahnya yang membuat Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya._

.

.

**-FlashBack END-**

.

.

'SIAL !' umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Pasti wajahnya tampak bodoh saat itu. Seorang Lee Sungmin terperangah hanya karena seorang pria bernama Marcus?

Sungmin langsung memencet tombol untuk mematikan mesin Treadmill tersebut, berjalan dengan langkah dipaksakan lalu berhenti disebuah meja, mengambil botol air mineral yang tergeletak diatasnya dan langsung menenggaknya dengan kasar.

**Drrrtt.. **

**Drrrtt..**

Suara getaran ponsel yang berasal dari saku sebelah kiri hoodie-nya membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksi meminumnya. Dirogohnya saku hoodienya untuk menggapai benda mungil berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

'1 message received', kata tersebut terpampang di layar ponselnya.

**|From : **

**Sungmin-ssi, Aku menunggumu di gedung FKI sekarang juga.|**

Sungmin langsung memasukkan kembali haptic-nya kedalam saku hoodie-nya. Yah… sepertinya ia harus mendiskusikan hal ini kepada Mr. Shindong, lagipula mungkin saja pria paruh baya berbadan tambun itu memiliki jalan keluar untuk masalahnya. Karena jujur, Sungmin sudah tidak dapat berfikir jernih dalam mencari solusi untuk masalahnya kali ini.

.

.

***** Marvellous Target *****

.

.

_**FKI Building**_

_**Seoul, South Korea **_

_**11.06 AM**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'**Duarrrrr' **

Sebuah peluru yang baru saja dilepaskan dari sebuah senjata api itu meluncur dengan bebas. Membuat seorang yeoja yang baru saja menekan pelatuk senapan tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap semoga bidikannya kali ini tidak meleset seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya. Ayolah… dia adalah salah satu anak asuh FBI, organisasi rahasia pusat dinegara yang terkenal dengan patung Liberty-nya itu. Apalagi ia termasuk murid senior di organisasi tersebut. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika membidik saja ia masih sering meleset?

Namun nampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ingin memberikan sedikit keberuntungannya pada yeoja bergummy smile itu. Peluru tersebut melenceng dari papan kayu berbentuk bulat yang berdiri sejauh 50 meter yang ada dihadapannya.

"SHIT!" umpatnya cukup keras sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya. Sepertinya ia memang harus berguru pada Sungmin, mengingat kemampuan yeoja itu dalam membidik yang sangat mengagumkan dan tidak diragukan.

"Nona Lee.." Suara lembut itu sontak menghentikan aksi kesal yeoja yang dipanggil Nona Lee itu. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria tampan yang baru dilihatnya kemarin, ketika berbincang dengan Sungmin dan . Pria yang sedikit banyak sudah merusak kinerja otaknya entah apa sebabnya.

"Donghae-ssi?" gumamnya yang membuat pria tersebut mengulum senyumnya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang kesal? Apa karena bidikanmu tadi… meleset?" tanya pria itu ragu-ragu sekaligus to the point yang menimbulkan rona merah di kedua pipi Hyukjae.

Gadis itu mengusap tengkuknya, mengalihkan rasa malunya. "Yah… seperti yang kau lihat. Sepertinya menembak memang bukan keahlianku." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jawaban pasrah yang diberikan gadis itu membuat Donghae makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Mungkin tekhnik yang kau gunakan saja yang salah. Mau aku ajarkan bagaimana cara membidik dengan tepat? Yah… sebenarnya ini metode yang kubuat sendiri. Tapi meskipun begitu aku selalu tepat membidik sasaranku. Dan… mungkin ini bisa membantumu, hm?" tawarnya yang membuat gadis itu melebarkan matanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Pria yang mempunyai senyuman yang begitu mempesona itu akan mengajarkannya menembak dengan tepat?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyukjae, dengan semangat Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuh gadis itu, mengangkat kedua tangan gadis itu dengan telapak tangan yang berada tepat diatas telapak tangan Hyukjae yang kini menangkup senapan. Diarahkannya senapan tersebut tepat pada papan kayu yang berada sejauh 50 meter yang ada dihadapannya.

Hyukjae sedikit kesusahan untuk menelan air liurnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Pria itu kini seperti sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dan hembusan nafasnya yang beraroma mint itu terasa menggelitik telinganya dan mengganggu penciumannya.

'_Aku mana mungkin bisa fokus jika begini caranya'_ erangnya dalam hati.

"Fokuskan matamu pada papan yang berada dihadanmu. Anggap saja jika papan tersebut adalah sebuah hal yang paling kau benci dan kau ingin segera menghilangkannya dari hidupmu…" Petuah yang diberikan Donghae bagai sugesti yang membuat gadis itu memfokuskan pandangannya. Hal yang paling dibenci? Yang ingin dihilangkan dari kehidupannya? Hanya satu… kemampuan membidiknya yang bodoh.

Donghae tersenyum miring, tahu bahwa Hyukjae sudah menuruti perintahnya dan sudah menemukan hal yang paling dibencinya. Terbukti karena saat ini gadis itu sudah mulai fokus pada papan tersebut. "Sekarang tutup satu matamu… jika kau sudah yakin, tekan pelatuknya pelan-pelan…" Instruksi pria itu lagi yang membuat Hyukjae langsung menutup salah satu matanya. Ditekannya pelatuk tersebut secara perlahan-lahan, lalu…

**.**

'**Duarrrrr…'**

**.**

BRAVO! Lubang cukup besar yang terdapat di papan kayu itu membuktikan jika kali ini ia berhasil. Berhasil membidik dengan tepat sasaran.

"AKU BERHASIL !" Pekiknya. Karena saking senangnya, yeoja itu tanpa sadar langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang ada dibelakangnya. Membuat Donghae langsung menegang karena gerakan refleks yang dilakukan yeoja anchovy itu. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena beberapa detik kemudian Donghae membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Yeah… kau berhasil, Hyukie…" balas Donghae yang membuat senyuman Hyukjae langsung redup seketika. Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh atletis Donghae. Merasa malu sendiri terhadap apa yang baru saja dilakukannya terhadap pria itu. Memeluknya, eh?

Rona merah muda itu dengan tidak sabarnya langsung mewarnai pipi Hyukjae. Jantungnya juga seolah sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar baik sehingga memompa darah dengan begitu semangat. Membuat dadanya sedikit sakit karena ulah jantung itu sendiri yang berdetak diatas normal. Akhirnya kini ia dapat menarik satu kesimpulan mengapa pria ini sudah merusak sistem kerja otaknya. Jangan bilang bahwa pria bernama Lee Donghae ini sudah mengalihkan dunianya. Jangan bilang jika pria itu sudah mengenalkannya pada sebuah perasaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah hinggap dihatinya. Perasaan yang disebut dengan… Love. Cinta…

.

.

***** Marvellous Target *****

.

.

_**FKI's Park**_

_**01.00 PM**_

_**.**_

"Sungmin-ssi…" Suara lembut seorang pria menginterupsi kegiatan yeoja mungil yang saat ini sedang asyik menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang kini juga berpartisipasi dalam melepaskan daun-daun maple yang sudah menguning dari dahan-dahan pohon yang mengelilingi tempat Sungmin duduk kini.

Sontak Sungmin langsung membuka kedua matanya dan ia hanya tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan Donghae.

"Bukannya kau disuruh untuk menemui ?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin musim gugur. Aku akan menemuinya nanti." Jawab Sungmin.

Donghae langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disamping gadis itu. "Kudengar Marcus menawarkanmu untuk menikah dengannya?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu. Sedangkan pria itu sendiri tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, menatap hamparan langit biru yang saat itu terlihat cantik, kontras sekali dengan hatinya yang kini diselimuti oleh warna hitam.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya, dan mungkin aku akan menerimanya." jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi mengapa? Kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk masalah ini. Apa tidak ada jalan lain selain menikah dengan pria itu?" tanyanya. Terselip nada terluka dari kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Pria itu hanya tidak menyangka, baru saja ia merasakan jatuh cinta tetapi disaat itu pula ia harus merasakan hal yang menurutnya konyol, patah hati. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya, menyesakkan. Seperti kau baru saja ditimpa oleh godam yang sangat berat. Seperti kau ditusuk ribuan pisau yang sangat tajam. Pantas saja beberapa orang menangis hanya karena alasan konyol itu, bahkan ada yang sampai menyia-nyiakan nyawa mereka sendiri.

"Aku hanya menganggap ini sebuah kesempatan yang sangat berharga. Dia, Marcus sendiri yang menawarkannya padaku. Lagipula aku rasa pernikahan ini hanya sementara, aku yakin setelah dia bosan dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku butuhkan… kami akan berpisah. Lagipula aku tidak suka terikat." Jawab Sungmin. Ya… pasti begitu. Setelah Sungmin mendapatkan informasi tentang orang tuanya, Setelah pria bernama Marcus itu bosan padanya, pasti dia akan melepaskan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin akan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya lagi.

"Kau yakin begitu? Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar tertarik padamu? Bagaimana jika ia tidak berniat untuk melepasmu sama sekali? Kau mau mengorbankan masa depanmu yang terlalu berharga hanya untuk pria seperti Marcus? Lagipula dia itu mafia, pasti nanti kau ikut terseret dalam masalahnya." Balas Donghae dalam satu tarikan nafas. Biar saja jika Sungmin menganggapnya pemaksa, Donghae benar-benar tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini.

Benar juga, bagaimana jika Marcus memang tidak berniat melepasnya sama sekali? Dan bagaimana jika ketakutannya selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkannya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa karena kau mulai terpesona padanya jadi kau menerima tawarannya untuk menikah denganmu?" Tanya pria itu lagi yang membuat Sungmin tersulut emosi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Donghae-ssi? Ini hidupku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Lagipula aku mempunyai alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini. Dan aku ingin agar masalah ini segera selesai." Balas Sungmin dengan nada sedikit berteriak. "Aku harus menemui Mr. Shindong. Aku permisi…" Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkahkah kakinya meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

***** Marvellous Target *****

.

.

_**Sungmin's Apartement**_

_**04.00 PM**_

_**.**_

Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya yang dilapisi sprei berwarna pink, warna kesukaannya. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Gadis itu baru saja dari gedung FKI dan bertemu dengan Mr. Shindong, menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam, juga tentang tawaran yang diberikan Marcus kepadanya. Dan pria paruh baya itu berpendapat jika sebaiknya Sungmin menerima tawaran itu. Lagipula tawaran yang diberikan oleh Marcus merupakan kesempatan emas yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Apalagi pria itu sendiri yang memintanya dan sekaligus akan mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Well, sepertinya menikah dengan seorang Marcus Cho tidaklah semenyeramkan dengan apa yang Sungmin bayangkan, hanya mungkin mulai saat itu ada yang berbeda dengan hidupnya. Bahwa ia tidak lagi hidup sendiri. Akan ada seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya nanti, menemani hari-harinya. Akan ada seseorang yang merangkap sebagai kakak, ayah, sekaligus suami yang harus dihormatinya. Hanya sesederhana itu. Tapi entah mengapa membuat Sungmin sangat amat ketakutan. Takut pada satu kenyataan jika nanti ia akan terjerumus kedalam pesona pria itu dan dia tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk bangkit dan mencari jalan keluarnya. Atau malah dengan bodohnya mengikuti arus dan membiarkan dirinya terperosok terlalu dalam pada pesona pria itu sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat keluar lagi.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Sedikit menolehkan wajahnya pada dinding apartement-nya yang terbuat dari kaca transparan sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dari lantai apartement-nya kini. Dan tidak sengaja matanya terfokus pada sebuah kotak berwarna gold yang dihiasi dengan pita berwarna perak yang terletak diatas sofa.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa. Mengambil kotak itu dari sana. Ternyata diatas kotak itu terdapat setangkai bunga mawar putih dan secarik surat, membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya siapa pengirimnya dan siapa yang menaruh kotak ini dikamarnya. Sungmin langsung membuka lipatan surat itu dan langsung membelalakan matanya lebar mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, terlebih pada serentetan kalimat yang tertulis di surat tersebut.

'_**ini adalah gaun pernikahanmu. See, aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku kan? Aku tidak bisa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi. Pernikahan kita berlangsung dua hari lagi. Dan ingat, aku hanya memberikan kesempatan padamu satu kali. Dan aku yakin jika kau pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Oh iya, Kau harus datang sendiri. Akan ada seseorang yang nanti akan menjemputmu. Pakai gaun itu. Dan Nona Lee, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mengubah margamu menjadi Cho**_**… **_**–Marcus Cho-'**_

**.**

**.**

***** Marvellous Target *****

**.**

**.**

_**2 days later…**_

_**Kyuhyun's Home**_

_**Nowon, South Korea**_

_**.**_

"Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu, lalu kau boleh beristirahat. Aku tahu jika kau lelah." Ujar Marcus pada Sungmin yang saat ini sedang duduk diam dipinggir ranjang.

Ya… tepat dua jam yang lalu mereka sudah mengucapkan ikrar suci dihadapan tuhan. Telah disahkan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

Sungmin tahu jika ia pasti sudah gila. Dengan bodoh, ia mengikuti kata-kata yang ditulis oleh Marcus.

Ternyata benar, pagi tadi ada sebuah mobil yang menunggunya didepan apartemen. Dan mobil itu membawanya ketempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Marcus.

Sungmin juga menggunakan gaun berwarna putih gading yang diberikan pria itu untuknya yang entah bagaimana sangat pas ditubuhnya. Gaun itu melebihi mata kakinya menyisakan sebuah untaian cukup panjang dibagian bawah yang melambai dengan anggun setiap kali yeoja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya. Leher gaunnya membentuk huruf V yang memotong bagian dada dan menyempit ke arah pinggangnya yang ramping. Rambutnya yang ikal ia biarkan tergerai dan ada sebuah mahkota kecil yang tersemat di atas kepalanya. Sungguh, kecantikan Sungmin saat itu tidak dapat didefinisikan. Bahkan mungkin malaikat sekalipun merasa tidak percaya diri ketika bersanding dengannya.

Sedangkan Marcus sendiri terlihat begitu… menyilaukan sekaligus mematikan. Membuat Sungmin mendadak kehilangan fokusnya. Membuat nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga bawah. Membuatnya terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan. Dan Sungmin paling tidak kuat menerima tatapan pria itu ketika ia memasuki ruangan dan melangkah ke arahnya. Tatapan pria itu begitu menghunus, Sungmin merasa seperti ditelanjangi hanya dengan sebuah tatapan, tetapi Sungmin juga merasa pria itu seolah mengaguminya. Entahlah… pria itu seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang begitu menggoda.

Upacara pernikahan entah mengapa berlangsung dengan hikmat, meskipun dijaga dengan pengawalan yang begitu ketat. Terdapat pria-pria bebadan besar yang berjejer disepanjang halaman, juga berdiri disetiap sudut ruangan. Dan pernikahan itu sendiri hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa orang saja. Hanya ada pendeta, beberapa anak buah Marcus termasuk Changmin, dan juga wali dari Kyuhyun yang Sungmin tidak tahu siapa.

Namun yang membuat Sungmin terkejut, ayahnya –Mr. Jordan- hadir di pernikahannya. Menjadi walinya. Tetapi belum sempat Sungmin meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ayah angkatnya itu, Mr. Jordan sudah pergi entah kemana. Sejenak Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi dan apa yang direncanakan oleh Marcus?

Dan Sungmin masih ingat nada pria itu yang mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan begitu tegas dan yakin. Mengingat dengan jelas sikap pria itu yang begitu berwibawa ketika mengatakan "Aku Bersedia". Mengingat bagaimana ketika pria itu menyematkan cincin dijari manisnya. Mengingat juga bagaimana ciuman pertama mereka yang meskipun hanya saling menempelkan bibir dalam beberapa detik begitu menimbulkan efek yang begitu mematikan. Seperti… seluruh tubuhmu terkena aliran listrik. Dan entah kenapa Sungmin yakin jika pria itu juga merasakannya. Entahlah mengapa Sungmin merasa pernikahan ini terasa begitu nyata. Seolah pernikahan ini bukanlah sebuah permainan belaka.

"Cho Sungmin, kau mendengarku?" Tanya Marcus ketika Sungmin tetap diam tidak menjawab ataupun melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya tadi.

"Hm?" Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. "Iya aku mendengarmu. Nanti aku akan mandi." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal. Aku kebawah dulu." Balas Marcus sambil berniat membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu!" Namun belum sempat pria itu melangkahkan kakinya, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya. "Apa kita akan tidur berdua… dikamar ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Marcus terkekeh pelan, namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. "Kau lupa jika kita berdua sudah menjadi suami istri? Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Tidur dikamar yang berbeda dengan alasan menyesuaikan diri? Tidak. Kau istriku. Ini rumahku. Jadi kau harus mentaati semua perintahku, Kau mengerti?" ujar pria itu dengan tegas.

Marcus memang langsung membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya ketika upacara pernikahan itu selesai dilangsungkan. Dan Sungmin sempat ragu apa bangunan berlantai tiga itu pantas disebut dengan rumah? Rumah yang dimaksud adalah sebuah bangunan yang lebih mirip seperti istana dinegeri dongeng. Rumah itu bergaya klasik modern dan begitu elegan. Berdiri angkuh ditengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas. Bahkan pria itu mempunyai lapangan udara sendiri. Jangan lupakan garasi yang luasnya tiga kali lipat dari rumah Sungmin yang ada di America. Pria itu pengoleksi mobil-mobil mahal. Dari mulai ferrari, mercedes benz, limousin, lamborghini, porsche, audi dan masih banyak lagi. Apa pria yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu memang sekaya itu?

"Lalu…" ketika Marcus akan membuka pintu kamar, lagi-lagi suara Sungmin menghentikan pergerakannya. "Apa kita juga akan melakukan hal seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya? Maksudku… em… first night?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Mendadak ia mengutuk dalam hati apa yang tadi diucapkannya.

Marcus menyeringai. Perlahan-lahan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang membuat gadis itu memundurkan badannya hingga menyentuh kepala ranjang. "Tadinya aku berfikir kau pasti belum siap. Jadi aku berusaha untuk menghormatimu. Menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menerimaku. Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberimu waktu yang terlalu lama. Aku tidak sebaik itu. Dan kau juga tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk tidak menyentuh isteriku sendiri. Tapi sekarang… kau mencoba meruntuhkan pertahananku, eh? Kau benar-benar menginginkan aku menyentuhmu?" tanyanya disertai senyuman jahil yang membuat Sungmin ingin sekali melempar wajah menyebalkan itu dengan heels-nya yang tingginya sekitar 12 cm.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku, Marcus Cho." Ucapnya disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu akibat jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah pria itu yang begitu minim.

"Oh ya? Aku bisa. Kau mau bukti?" sebelum Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes pria itu, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir pria itu. Dan entah kenapa Sungmin hanya diam ketika pria itu makin melumat bibirnya dengan intens. Ciuman pria itu seperti wine, begitu memabukkan. Dan Sungmin membenamkan tangannya dihelaian rambut pria itu, berada dalam dua pilihan, mendorong pria itu menjauh atau malah menariknya agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Bahkan mereka sudah menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi Marcus yang berada diatas tubuh Sungmin. Hingga ketika Marcus menarik resleting gaun Sungmin, pria itu sadar jika ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Sungmin kelelahan. Masih banyak malam-malam yang bisa ia lewatkan bersama isteri barunya. Maka bukannya melanjutkan, Marcus malah menghentikan ciuman liarnya, menggantinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir ranum Sungmin. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin dibawahnya. Berantakan. Dengan bibirnya yang memerah dan agak membengkak, rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, juga gaunnya yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya akibat ulah nakal tangannya.

"Aku bisa kan?" ucap Marcus yang menimbulkan rona kemerahan dipipi chubby Sungmin. "Aku masih berbaik hati padamu malam ini. Ingat, jangan pernah meruntuhkan kendali diriku lagi. Sekarang mandilah lalu tidur." Tambahnya lagi sambil mengecup dahi Sungmin sekilas, Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang berdebar. "Aku bisa gila… aku bisa gila…" gumamnya terus-menerus sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi.

**.**

.

***** Marvellous Target *****

**.**

**.**

_**FKI Building**_

_**Oct 16**__**TH**__** 2012, 09.00 AM**_

_**Seoul, South Korea**_

_**.**_

"Silakan Kim Jong Woon-ssi, kau boleh melaporkan pengamatanmu." Titah .

"Kasus ini sebenarnya adalah kasus lama yang belum sempat kami tangani. Ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Aku rasa ia termasuk dalam salah satu jajaran mafia penjual organ tubuh manusia. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti teka-teki apa yang tengah ia rencanakan. Ia hanya membunuh sepuluh hari sekali. Tepat pada jam sepuluh malam. Dan hanya beraksi pada tanggal kelipatan sepuluh. Anehnya ia mengambil organ vital yang berbeda setiap kali ia membunuh. Dari mulai otak, lambung, paru-paru, hati, pankreas, empedu, usus, ginjal, dan yang terakhir adalah sumsum tulang belakang." Lapor salah satu anggota FKI, Kim Jong Woon. Selain Donghae, ia juga salah satu anak emas FKI. Instingnya yang tajam dalam menghadapi suatu kasus sudah tidak dapat diragukan.

Saat ini para anggota FKI sedang mengadakan pertemuan untuk menganalisis suatu kasus yang sudah lama terbengkalai. Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Donghae juga hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Dan Sungmin menyimak dengan antusias, sangat merasa tertarik dengan kasus yang satu ini.

"Terakhir kali ia membunuh ketika tanggal sepuluh dan mengambil sumsum tulang belakang korbannya, dan aku yakin jika ia akan beraksi lagi tanggal 20 nanti. Dan organ tubuh yang akan dia ambil kali ini adalah Jantung, organ vital yang tersisa. Dan aku mendapat kabar bahwa semua korbannya adalah wanita, ia membunuh istri-istri para pengusaha yang pernah bertransaksi dengan…" Yesung –nama lain Jong Woon- menghentikan penjelasannya, matanya tepat mengarah ke gadis mungil yang balas menatapnya dengan bingung. "… suamimu, Lee Sungmin-ssi" lanjutnya yang membuat Sungmin menegang ditempatnya duduk kini. Juga membuat semua orang yang hadir dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku rasa jika pembunuh itu mempunyai masalah dengan suamimu. Entah apa itu. Dan yang pasti semuanya berhubungan dengan angka sepuluh. Dan… entah kenapa aku yakin jika yang menjadi santapan terakhir adalah… kau. Mengingat saat ini kau adalah istri Marcus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****


End file.
